Remind Me Why
by chelseagrey
Summary: Meet Meredith Grey, partygirl turned surgeon. Meet Derek Sheperd, serious neurosurgeon who just got divorced. What do you get when you put them together? A serious chemical reaction.


**Title**: Remind Me Why

**Rating**: PG-13 to maybe M. It won't get too bad. Probably just cussing and sexual references.

**Author's Note**: oh geezz. How many stories? They keep piling up. And I must complete them but I had this idea and just _had_ to run with it. Oh yeah, and **Ellis Grey does not have Alzheimer's.**

**Summary**: Meet Meredith Grey, party-girl turned surgeon. Meet Derek Sheperd, serious neurosurgeon who just got divorced. What do you get when you put them together? A serious chemical reaction.

* * *

Night had fallen and the dark sky made the house seem darker than usual but it didn't matter because the party was in full swing. Bottles of half-drunken alcohol sat on tables, chairs, and counters. Music blasted from the multiple speakers and dancers covered any space they could find, tequila and vodka bottles gripped tightly in hand._Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling and everytime we kiss I swear I can fly…_

Meredith Grey took another swing out of her tequila and choked slightly. Her vision started to get blurry and her friend Karen Hart, who was dancing beside her, seemed to be so much taller than she remembered. Meredith shook her head and saw her vision clear up a little more. She took in a breath and pressed the warm glasses against her lips enjoying the slight burning sensation the tequila gave her.

"MEREDITH!" came a shout a few feet away.

Cautiously Meredith turned around, careful not to spill her booze and trip any of her dance partners. After clearing her throat numerous times, Meredith managed, "Yeah?"

When no reply came, Meredith began to look for the one who had called her. She squinted a little and slowly maneuvered her way off the table, her black stiletto heels clicking on every surface it touched.

"Uhh, Mer? Over here!" Finally it dawned on her that Karen was the one that was calling her name all this time.

"What?" Meredith forced out, mentally slapping her swirled mind when she realized that her tone was a bit harsh. Meredith made her way back to Karen after tripped over the rug and a couple enjoying themselves on the floor.

"Thanks for coming!" Karen's voice barely floated past the loud music.

"Anytime! I ne…need a break from exams…" Meredith slowly stuttered out while rubbing her sore ankle. After massaging the ankle a bit, Meredith fixed the black sweater and forest green lace tank top underneath when it occurred to her that her clothes were getting a bit too tight. She pulled up her skinny-fit jeans and loosely tied up her hair before feeling the emptiness in her stomach.

"Karen! Do you have any food?"

Karen, the hostess of the party, had found quite a handsome dancing partner. His sandy blonde hair and intense ice blue eyes turned to meet Meredith. He smiled as he turned back to Karen wrapping his arms tightly around her. Meredith wiped the sweat off of her forehead and tapped her toe lightly until Karen managed to break free from the grip and walked over to Meredith, hoping to hear her over the dance-techno tunes (an: tunes? Did I seriously just write that? Weird. I haven't said that in a really long time…).

"Go get some…" Karen shouted before walking back to her dance partner.

"Oh thanks Kar…" Meredith mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen was more crowded than the living room. It was filled with couples on counters, chairs, and tables; alcohol and half-eaten pizzas. Meredith sighed and pulled off her shoes. Her mind was foggy and she thought about the soft glow of the moon and the cool feel of air. Meredith smiled to no one in particular and walked of the door, the lethal looking stilettos held tightly in her hand. The half cobble-stoned walkway was cool under the New England air and Meredith's feet. The trees were partially blurred and the lights of the sorority house shone upon the land before her.

Meredith began to walk. She walked for a while until her feet ached in pain, she then sat on a bench with a man casually clutching some papers. Meredith moaned in pain.

"Are you all right?" Meredith looked at the man and saw his ebony, curly hair and his intense indigo eyes. Without hesitation, she leaned in pressing her lips against his.

It was surprisingly intense for a spontaneous kiss with a stranger. She felt him pull her closer and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, the other buried deep in her matte golden locks. Meredith let the shoes fall to the ground with a _clack_ and also buried her hand in his hair gently pulling at the ebony locks, twirling her fingers around the curls. Her other arm placed a slight pressure against his chest at first but then slowly made their way to his neck. Meredith heard him groan slightly and then she immediately pulled away. They had been _too_ intimate for a kiss considering the circumstances. Meredith took another glance at the man and offered her hand out, "Meredith." He cocked his head to the side and shook her hand, "Derek."

They stared at each other for a moment before nodding their goodbyes. As Meredith walked away she saw Derek sit on the bench. Her stilettos hung loosely in her hand as she remembered how he held her close and how his lips were so warm. Meredith shut her eyes in pure bliss while recounting the moment as she walked back to Karen's party ignoring the ache her feet held.

* * *

"I believe the terms are _very_ clear. Dr. Sheperd, Dr. Sheperd; I think that everything is in order. At midnight tonight, you will be rid of each other," Kathy Davidson looked at her two clients warily. Derek looked a mess. His hair was untidy and his eyelids were slowly drooping most likely from the shift he just worked. Addison on the other hand looked perfect as always. Her lab coat hugged her tightly and the skirt she wore was wrinkle free. The lipstick was evenly coated and glossy as usual.

"Thank you Kathy," Addison gave her lawyer a warm smile before quickly packing up her things and glancing at Derek one more time, "Thanks for the memories Derek. But you and I both know that this is for the better," Addison grinned cheekily and walked out the door, her Prada heels _clicking_ with her even strides.

"Derek?" Kathy looked at the man. He was a wreck. From all she knew, the divorce was thrown at him by Addison.

_Derek was at a high. He had saved 4 lives today and on top of that, Addison was pregnant. Life could not get any better than this. Derek hummed a tune from the Clash to himself while washing his hands after his surgery._

"_Derek," Mark voice cut through "London Calling."_

_Derek turned, a grin attached to his face, which faded as soon as he saw his best friend's dismay, "What's going on Mark?"_

"_Addison lost the baby…" Mark trailed off and looked at Derek directly in the eye._

_Everything went downhill after that. Addison became more and more distant and Derek found that his marriage was falling apart. He had tried everything he could to fix it… couples therapy, quality time together, more sex. Whatever he tried had failed. Then one faithful day, he caught Addison and Mark in the act of love making together. Addison pitched the idea of divorce and Derek barely obliged attempting to heal the fresh wound, which was his broken heart. They had flown up from New York to see Kathy Davidson, the best divorce lawyer in the business. And now, now they were over._

Derek had somehow stumbled onto Dartmouth. His stupor had been on a tangent since he had left Kathy's office. 11:50pm. The Lacoste watch glowed slightly. Derek snorted… in 10 minutes he would be a single man again. The bench was set in front of the perfect spot, over looking the courtyard and the adjacent buildings. He was unsure how long he was sitting there. The quiet of the night relaxed him. Derek still clutched the divorce papers and ran his fingers gingerly on the terms and the two signatures. One his, and the other was his wife… _ex-wife._ Then he heard it, the soft footsteps of a woman. Derek glanced up and saw her. The absolute perfection. It was quite obvious that she was drunk. She clung to a pair of black stilettos a goofy smile on her face. She took a seat on the space next to him.

Derek turned and looked at her beautiful crystal blue eyes and the even sheen of her honey blonde hair, which was gracefully following. The mystery woman made eye contact with him and then softly pressed her lips against his.

It was shockingly intimate. Something that Derek had never experienced with Addison _ever_. He felt the overwhelming need to pull her close to him, which he did. Derek tentatively ran his fingers through her hair and soon felt her do the same to his. It was absolute heaven for him. It was exactly what he needed. Derek faded into his own bliss until Derek groaned and she immediately pulled away. They kept eye contact until the woman and offered him her hand, "Meredith." Derek smiled and shook it, "Derek."

He saw Meredith walk off in her perfection as he smiled and glance down at his Lacoste watch… 12:01am.

* * *

Well what do you think? Let me know or else it would be a one-shot.

--standing on the rooftop everybody scream your heart out

Rooftops by Lostprophets


End file.
